


Yuanfen (Redux)

by pastasauce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastasauce/pseuds/pastasauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint experience a night of soul bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen (Redux)

In the heat of the night, Clint rises to meet Phil, arching off the sheets as Phil's touch threatens to consume him whole. Every caress feels like a burning flame left to wander in its wake.

Phil seals the space between their bodies, breaths ghosting along the curve of a jaw, trailing kisses along the heated column of Clint's neck. The beginnings of their bond hum relentlessly along skin, sparking like electricity in the air, and Clint knows he's close to losing his mind in the way of it.

Whispers of Phil's sweet words sink into his skin, reverent. A desire meant only for him, and Clint feels his own heart swell with each knowing until he finds he can’t breathe anymore. His hands draw gentle paths towards his lover’s heart, feeling it thrum with vigour as Clint drinks in the press of his hands, wondering if Phil himself seeks to learn the rhythm of each beat beneath his fingertips.

The bond is stronger now. It sings the lilt of a song, high and strong where it kits both their souls close together. A marvel they each have as the tie vibrates along a string of words no language has yet learned to scribe.

“I will always love you,” Phil professes, and Clint wants to weep for the words are such beauty in this moment - tender - like waves rushing along to crest upon pristine shores of someplace beautiful. Someplace safe. Some place he can call home.

The bond soon binds their souls for an eternity, weaving across time as Clint's heartbeats seek that of his mate’s, thrumming against Phil's in the dark like a brilliant star in the night. Compelling guides now in each others orbit. The pulse of their hearts beating in tandem at long last. 

Even as his world begins to settle with a slow, breathless sigh, Clint reaches up to cup Phil’s face, to seal this contract with a knowing. And when Phil gazes back, the ferocity of their binding overwhelms so fiercely, it stills Clint's breath. He gasps against the broad sweep of a shoulder, Phil laying kisses upon his brow in protection. The bond gentles an acceptance into his heart, and Clint closes his eyes against its softness. Strength, safety, and peace, it promises. And he lets Phil tangle their fingers over his heart.

Strength, safety, and peace, Phil promises.

Through this, Clint realises once and for all that home shall be forever where this man is.

“I'll always love you too,” Clint answers through the bond.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lack of a better title since it's exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> As it so happens, my debut fic is 313 words long, has absolutely no plot, and is an experiment into writing a non R-rated soul bond piece. Yes, these are my life choices.
> 
> Think of this as those chocolate mint on pillows welcome gestures that hotels sometimes have. Hello fandom!
> 
> Disclaimer: These are Marvel's toys. Characters I do not own, but enjoy playing with nonetheless.
> 
> \---
> 
> Edited also because reasons. Which I then ran away with.  
> (Original posting date: 14-Apr-2013)


End file.
